AMOR TEÑIDO EN SANGRE
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Después de haber sido convertido en un vampiro y haber acabado con la vida de su amada, Inuyasha Taisho buscara la forma de volver a ser humano, pero el destino lo cruza con la reencarnación de su amada…
1. Memorias del Pasado

_**Capitulo 1. Memorias de un Pasado**_

_¿Alguna vez haz despertado y deseado que todo esto fuera un sueño? Un producto de tu imaginación que te hace ver alucinaciones y aunque por más que cierres los ojos y los abras siempre va a estar frente a ti la realidad._

_Recuerdo aquel triste día, y digo triste por que fue la última vez que me sentí vivo…_

_**XXX**_

_-¿Vas a salir hijo? _

_Ese día mi madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, se veía tan hogareña con ese mandil que llevaba puesto, me acerque a ella y tome una manzana que había en una bandeja._

_-Así es madre – saboree por ultima vez ese fresco y rico jugo de la manzana sin saber que sería lo ultimo que llegaría a pobrar –Voy a ver a Elizabeth _

_-Pero hijo – mi madre negó con la cabeza – Ya es tarde y su padre no vería con buenos ojos que la visites tan tarde _

_-Madre es por eso que voy a ir a verla, he decidió hablar con su padre para que me conceda la mano de su hija – camine hacia ella y le di un beso en la frente – Deséame suerte _

_Ella me cobijo en sus calidos brazos._

_-Suerte – me dio un beso en la mejilla – Inuyasha _

_Sin pensarlo una vez más tome un abrigo y salí en dirección a mi amada. Para llegar a casa de ella tenía que cruzar el bosque, la noche era obscura, fría, como si estuviéramos en pleno invierno pero no podía ser así ya que la primavera había iniciado hace unos cuantos días._

_No sabía por que al momento de adentrarme en el bosque comencé a sentir que alguien me observaba pero sobre todo que me seguían con paso gracia y ágil, gire sobre mis talones para comprobar que no me estuviesen siguiendo, pero nada, no había señal de que alguien o algo me siguiese, solo había neblina que era iluminada por la luz de la luna, al momento de retomar mi camino me tope con una lechuza que al instante de que se percato de mi soltó un sonido que me dejo algo aturdido y emprendió su vuelo despavorido. _

_Luego de recuperarme de ese pequeño susto decidí que era tiempo de no demorarme más y seguir en dirección a la casa de Elizabeth, pero justamente en medio del camino llegue a visualizar una figura rodeada por la niebla, no podía llegar apreciar su rostro ya que era de noche pero por las delicadas curvas de esa figura extraña llegue a la conclusión de que se trataba de una mujer. _

_Me quede estático y no se por que, no podía moverme solo me concentre en esa figura que se acercaba a mi y a medida que avanzaba hacia mi pude ver sus facciones, su piel era pálida, sus ojos eran mucho más negros que la noche, sus cabellos eran lisos y largo de color negro, me quede completamente mudo al tenerla en frente de mi, ella me sonrió pero no le devolví ese gesto._

_-¿Qué hace un ser como tú a mitad del bosque y a esta hora de la noche?_

_¿Ser? Me confundió mucho esa palabra pero seguía sin poder responder._

_-Aparte de estar solo, eres mudo eh _

_Toco mi pecho y algo me hizo estremecer, su piel era fría como la nieve ya que se traspaso de mi camisa a mi piel. _

_-Me gusta un hombre así – susurro en mi oído dando vueltas alrededor de mi – Que ande solo y sobre todo que no diga ninguna palabra _

_-Disculpe señorita – por fin pude hablar y dirigirme a esa mujer misteriosa – Pero no es adecuado que una dama como usted ande sola en esta noche de neblina y sobre todo sola, es peligroso _

_La mujer no pareció haberme oído ya que soltó una risa que hizo despertar a los animales del bosque que se encontraban cerca de nosotros._

_-Hermoso – toco mis labios con sus dedos fríos – Yo soy el peligro y la noche misma, así que el que me debe temer eres tu – se alejo un poco de mi – Digamos que soy la dama de la oscuridad _

_No comprendí lo que quiso decir con exactitud pero mis instintos me decían que era tiempo de emprender mi camino y dejarla sola, ya si se encontraba a alguien más que le llegara hacer daño no sería mi problema. _

_-Bueno señorita dama de la oscuridad – le hice una reverencia – Que tenga buenas noches – pase a un lado de ella y comencé a caminar _

_Pero no avance ni cincuenta centímetros cuando la tenía una vez más en frente de mi._

_-¿Se va tan rápido joven? – me pregunto _

_-Debo ver a una persona y no puedo retrasarme – explique _

_-Yo soy la persona a la que debes de ver – comenzó a insinuarme, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y su mirada fría penetro en mi interior – Además la noche apenas comienza podemos divertirnos _

_-No es correcto que una dama se comporte así – intente apartármela pero ella solo se aferro aun más a mi _

_-Termina de una vez Kikyo, este lugar me desagrada _

_Una voz masculina provino de a un lado de nosotros, la mujer volteo a su derecha al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacia, en un árboles encontraba un hombre recargado de pelo plateado y ojos dorados, había algo en común en ellos dos, su mirada era fría y penetrante. _

_-Ay Sesshomaru, tu nunca dejas que me divierta – al parecer se había quejado _

_-¿Por qué será? ¿Será por que no se juega con la comida? _

_Esperen ¿Dijo comida? Ahora si mi corazón comenzó a bombardear a mil por hora, tragaba saliva y pude sentir como se atoraba en mi garganta, cuando voltee a ver a la mujer que me seguía abrazando, me crucé con sus ojos negros y su sonrisa fría._

_-No te preocupes – formo una especie de línea en mi cuello – Esto no te dolerá lo prometo – abrió su boca y mostró dos enormes y filosos dientes _

_-Eres una va-va –va – comencé a tartamudear _

_-Vampira – ella termino por mi - _

_Y solo pude sentir como me mordía, era como si dos alfileres se encajaban en tu piel, era curioso pero sentí como me absorbía la sangre y después perdía toda conciencia._

_-Solo espero volverte a ver algún día – susurro en mi oído mientras se iba y me dejaba tirado en aquel bosque _

_Me desperté al día siguiente, era increíble pero me había quedado dormido todo ese tiempo, abrió mis ojos y todo estaba oscuro de nuevo, estaba estrecho el lugar en donde me encontraba, con mis manos toque el borde y pude sentir… ¿Espacio reducido? ¿Madera? Esto no podía ser mas que un féretro, como pude intente romper la madera y me escabulle entre la tierra hasta poder alcanzar la superficie, la lluvia comenzó a mojarme, mire a mi al rededor y estaba en un lugar poco inusual para mí, estaba en un cementerio, gire mi cabeza hacia la lapida y estaba escrito en letras negras…_

"_Aquí yace nuestro amado hijo Inuyasha Taisho"_

_¿Pero como? En que momento había muerto, lo único que recordaba era el bosque, esa mujer y su acompañante no recordaba nada más, esto seguramente era un sueño o un producto de mi imaginación. _

_Me levante de donde estaba y camine hacia mi casa, en la ventana pude ver a mi madre desconsolada mientras era abrazada por mi padre, quise entrar y decirles "Ey estoy vivo, no he muerto" pero era mejor no hacer eso, si entraba por esa puerta era probable que pudiera provocarle a mi padre un infarto, así que mejor escale un árbol para entrar por una ventana y llegar hasta mi cuarto, sustituí la ropa mojada por una seca, pero el interior de mi casa y todo lo que había alrededor me resultaba completamente diferente, desde arriba podría escuchar la conversación de mis padres…_

_-Ya Izayoi, hay que ser fuertes – mi padre la consolaba por algo _

_-No puedo Inu, me arrebataron a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo – y mi madre se arranco a llorar una vez mas_

_Decidí que no podía quedarme hay mas tiempo, debía buscar una explicación y sabía quien me la podía dar, así que salí de la ventana, pero al querer pisar la rama de un árbol perdí equilibrio pero en lugar de caer boca arriba mis sentidos reaccionaron y caí de pie, era extraño pero no le preste importancia. _

_Me adentre en el bosque y corrí y corrí hasta llegar a su casa, la casa de mi Elizabeth, era seguro que ella me podría dar alguna explicación de lo que me estaba pasando, mire su ventana y había luz por lo que me indicaba que se encontraba aun despierta, asi que escale y entre a su habitación, estaba encendida la chimenea, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. _

_De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro ella, Elizabeth era una mujer de pelo azebechado y ojos color chocolate, era hermosa en belleza pero sobre todo hermosa por dentro, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ella pego un grito pero corrí hacía ella y le tape la boca._

_-Tranquila soy yo – le susurre al odio y le retire mi mano de su boca_

_-Es imposible – su respiración comenzó agitarse –Tu estas muerto, o eres un producto de mi imaginación _

_-No Elizabeth soy yo – le volví a explicar _

_Pero un aroma que prevenía de su piel me hizo despertar un instinto que nunca antes había experimentado, ese instinto me decía que la probara pero me rehusaba hacerlo, la sujete fuerte de las muñecas con una sola mano, ella intento zafarse pero yo le apreté aun mas fuerte, en ese momento no me importaba lo que ella sentía si no más bien de satisfacer mis instintos, con mi mano suelta hice aun lado su hermosa melena azebechada hasta descubrir su cuello, esa era la parte que despertó en mi un apatito infernal, voraz, acerque mi nariz y ese perfume a oxido que emanaba de ella me volvió completamente loco, sentí como crecían dos pequeños dientes filosos en mi boca acerque su cuello hacia mi boca y los clave lenta y profundamente en esa piel delicada, sentí su sangre calida correr por todo mi cuerpo hasta en un momento me hizo sentir fuerte, ella seguía protestando, golpeándome, gritando, pero algo me dijo que me detuviera, por que llego un momento en que ella dejo de protestar y solo sentía su cuerpo flácido._

_Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice me sentí un verdadero animal, ahora estaba conciente de todo y de lo que esa extraña mujer me había hecho, no me dio tiempo de tomar a Elizabeth entre mis brazos y dejarla en la cama ya que las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y era su padre quien entraba con una escopeta en la mano._

_-Tu – me apunto - ¿Qué le haz hecho a mi hija? Maldito bastardo _

_-Espere señor – intente hablar con el pero me disparo y para mi fortuna su tiro fue desviado _

_-Lárgate o sino juro que esta misma noche te vuelvo a rematar Inuyasha Taisho _

_Salte de la ventana y corrí lo más rápido que me alcanzaban mis pies, esa noche había acabado con el amor de mi vida de la misma forma que habían acabado con la mía. No pude presenciar el velorio de Elizabeth ya que no era correcto que un "Muerto" estuviera presente así que solo lo pude contemplar desde lejos y oculto en el bosque._

_**XXX**_

_Esa era mi vida resumida en unas cuantas palabras, luego de haber sabido lo que realmente era, fue fácil distinguir entre un humano y un vampiro, en el trascurso o en mi larga vida –llámenlo como quieran- me hice amigo de otro vampiro que también detestaba lo que era, ambos investigamos y llegamos con la conclusión de que solo existían dos formas de volver a ser humano: 1- Matando al vampiro que te convirtió absorbiendo su sangre y la 2- Existía una piedra llamada "la Perla Shikon" pidiendo una especie de deseo._

_Solo era conciente de una cosa, buscaría a esa vampira que me convirtió, la haría pagar lo que por su culpa llegue hacer e incluso le haría pagar por la vida de mi amada Elizabeth a quien le arrebate su hermosa vida. _

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Hola**

**Bueno este es el comienzo de mi nuevo fic, no soy muy buena en relatos vampiricos pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo bien.**

**Hay una cosita que quiero aclarar, la parte en donde dice Inuyasha "que solo volverá a ser humano es si bebe la sangre de quien lo convirtió" bueno esa idea la tome de un libro que se llama "El vampiro que la amo" , es importante aclarar ya que luego surgen confusiones y andan diciendo luego "e te copiaste" o "eres una plagiadora" Etc. Etc. Pero para las que me conocen saben que no soy así, es mas de hecho esa opción no la tengo contemplada, más bien la segunda.**

**Espero que este pequeño ínter les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo…. Algunas por los rasgos de Elizabeth ya sabrán quien fue ¿se llegara a cruzar su reencarnación con él?**

**Aun no se si será un mini fic, eso depende de cómo ande mi mente jeje**

**Gracias a mis grupos favoritos: Within Temptation , Epica, Nightwish, Lacuna Coil, Anabantha por llegar a inspirarme en cada un de mis fics.**

**Un beso y Abraso**

**P e r l a**


	2. Una Confesión Inesperada

_**Capitulo 2**_

A pesar de haber alcanzado sus metas sentía que algo le faltaba, esa pieza que completara su vida, pero aun no podía saber a la perfección cual era ese pequeño trozo faltante. Con honores logro recibirse de la secundaría y ahora estaba en lo que ella consideraba la mejor etapa de mi vida, quisiera poder decir que estaba equivocada en ese punto.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo, ese vestido rojo le favorecía my bien delineando las cuervas de su cuerpo a la perfección, debía reconocerlo pero para ser sincera no era su estilo, un escote en forma de V al frente nunca lo sería, era mas discreta pero sobre todo sencilla, lo escogió por que su mejor amiga Sango le había insistido una y mil veces que era el perfecto y el adecuado para ella, admitió que cuando vio la etiqueta del precio casi se iba de espaldas y se negó en un principio, pero una vez mas Sango dijo que iba a ser su graduación y que debía echar la casa por la ventana así como despilfarrar el dinero solo por esa ocasión.

Se daba los últimos retoques, se puse un poco de brillo labial, pero justamente en ese momento la puerta se abrió sin haber sido tocada y era su madre quien entraba, la expresión en su rostro lo decía todo, feliz y orgullosa de su única hija que pudieron tener.

-Kagome, Koga acaba de llegar – le informo

-Gracias mamá, dile que en seguida bajo

-De acuerdo hija – se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada mientras la admiraba – Te vez hermosa hija

Kagome no respondió ante el comentario de su madre, la volvió a dejar sola y de nuevo se perdió en el reflejo de su espejo.

-Felicidades Kagome – se dijo así misma – Haz avanzado un paso mas en tu vida – suspiro – Tienes una hermosa familia, amigos y un novio que te ama ¿Te sientes satisfecha con ese logro?

Sabía su respuesta pero se la guardo para ella misma, tomo su bolso y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la sala donde estaba Koga platicando con sus padres, al darse cuenta de su presencia no pudo evitar verla de arriba a bajo, se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia ella.

-Luces…- guardo un poco de silencio – Hermosa

Kagome solo le regalo una sonrisa y Koga por lo contrario la beso en los labios sin importarle que los padres de Kagome aun se encontraran en la sala, el padre de ella se aclaro la garganta y Koga dejo de besarla.

-Aun seguimos aquí chicos – dijo el padre

-Lo siento señor Higurashi – se disculpo – Es que cuando estoy con su hija no puedo evitar besarla

-Será mejor que solo no puedas evitar eso a que otra cosa

-Papá – intervino Kagome

-Bueno chicos diviértanse mucho – dijo la madre de Kagome – Y recuerden no tan tarde eh

-No se preocupe señora, le aseguro que les traeré a su hija temprano

Koga le ofreció su brazo a Kagome y ambos salieron de la casa, los padres de Kagome se quedaron en el marco de la puerta mientras veían a su hija marcharse acompañada de su novio.

Su madre dejo escapar un suspiro mientras era abrazada por su esposo, volvieron entrar a la casa.

_**XXX**_

En el trascurso del camino Koga y Kagome se la pasaron en total silencio, llegaron al elegante salón de fiestas en donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta de graduación, Koga estaciono su coche en un cajón que estaba vacío, salio del coche, abrió la puerta de Kagome y la ayudo a bajar.

-Bienvenida a su fiesta de graduación señorita Higurashi – beso la mano de su amada

-Que amable caballero – le sonrío

-Te prometo que esta noche será inolvidable para los dos

Kagome se sintió incomoda con las palabras de Koga, así que no dijo nada. Entregaron la invitación en la recepción y entraron, el interior del salón estaba decorado con globos azules, morados, rosas, en la pista habían muchos conocidos que bailaban, otros sentados platicando, Koga le dijo que iría a saludar a unos amigos y la dejo sola.

Kagome camino por todo el salón y se encontró con su mejor amiga.

-Vaya – la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Creí que te ibas a echar para atrás en el ultimo minuto y no vendrías

-Que poco me conoces Sango

-Kagome te conozco más de la cuenta, es mas si no fuera por Koga estoy completamente segura que no habrías venido

-Bueno, si me conoces los suficiente

-Pero dime ¿Ya te dijo Koga?? – pregunto Sango

Esa pregunta la confundió ¿Qué tendría que decirle Koga? ¿Se trataba de algo importante?, arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que decirme?

Sango hizo una expresión en su rostro como su hubiera metido la pata en una noche tan importante, ella sabía que Koga se iría a estudiar al extranjero por un par de años pero nunca encontró el modo de decírselo a su novia, tal vez esta noche se armaría de valor y se lo confesaría.

-No es nada – trato de arreglarlo pero sabía que había abierto una oportunidad para Koga – Tal vez te dirá en su momento

-Dímelo tu – la tomo del hombro y la miro a los ojos

-Ya te dije Kagome, Koga te lo dirá

-Sango, exijo que en este momento me lo digas, si no lo haces iré yo personalmente a buscarlo y a preguntarle

Sango suspiro, era cierto Koga le había pedido mil veces consejo tras consejo a ella y por más que se los daba parecía que el chico no los seguía al pie de la letra, ella se aclaro la garganta mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para revelarle el secreto que había entre ellos dos.

-Kagome, Koga se irá a Inglaterra a estudiar

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – su corazón le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho

-Después de esta noche

Sintió como todo se movía y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de ella, se llevo una mano a su pecho para controlar esos latidos frenéticos de su corazón, Sango tomo otra silla y se sentó en frente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Él no encontraba la forma en como decírtelo, se le paso el tiempo planeando como lo haría hasta que se le termino justamente esta noche

-Debo hablar con él

Se levanto de la silla y dejo sola a Sango, lo busco por todo el salón hasta que lo encontró platicando con sus amigos, se quedo un momento parada en su lugar, él se veía pacíficamente alegre, disfrutando la velada, pero eso no le importaba debía hablar con el, exigirle una explicación, se acerco a ese grupo de amigos y tomo a Koga del brazo.

-¿Me permites un momento?

-Claro amor – tomo su mano y se despidió de sus amigos

Kagome lo condujo hacia la recepción del salón de la fiesta, si quería hablar con él debía de ser en un lugar tranquilo alejado de la gente y del ruido provocado por la música, Koga la miro extrañado, sabía que algo cruzaba por la mente de Kagome pero jamás se llego a imaginar lo que realmente su novia pensaba.

-Kagome ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le contesto con otra pregunta

-¿Decirte que?

-Decirme que te vas a estudiar al extranjero después de la fiesta

-Ah es eso – respondió en un susurro

-¿Hace cuanto me lo querías decir? ¿Esperaste este momento para revelármelo? Con razón en estos últimos meses te he visto tan distinto, distraído

-Kagome yo…- no sabía que responderle, no estaba preparado para decírselo justamente cuando acababan de llegar a la fiesta - ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue Sango verdad? Sabía que no debía confiar en ella

-No importa quien me lo dijo, lo importante aquí es que nunca tuviste la plena confianza en decírmelo, buscaste a un tercero en lugar de mi, me brincaste Koga

Koga solo la abrazo fuertemente, no quería irse a Inglaterra peleado de su amada, si debía construir un futuro con Kagome, debía hacer grandes sacrificios y eso implicaba dejarla para poder alcanzar sus sueños.

-Quería decírtelo solo que no buscaba la forma adecuada – la miro a los ojos – Y no es que te haya brincado, la confianza que nos tenemos es grande, pero entiende que hay cosas que no se como explicarte como esta, si Kagome, me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar

Kagome agacho la cabeza y se recargo en el pecho de su amado.

-Si quiero un futuro a tu lado debo esforzarme el doble – tomo su barbilla y la alzo - ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Kagome asintió - ¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-El tiempo necesario, hasta que me presente a tu lado como alguien importante

-Ya eres importante para mi Koga

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron.

-¿Quieres quedarte en la fiesta? – Koga le pregunto

-No – negó con la cabeza – Quiero pasar el último día con mi novio

-De acuerdo señorita ¿Te parece bien que vayamos por unas hamburguesas y las comemos en el mirador donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso?

Kagome asintió, ambos se subieron al coche y Koga arranco, en el primer autoservicio de hamburguesas que vio hizo una parada, ordeno dos combos con papas fritas, una coca para él y un refresco de manzana para Kagome.

Después de que la cajera le entrego su orden se fueron directo al mirador, bajaron del coche y Koga la ayudo a subirse al cofre del auto, le entrego su orden y se sentó a su lado.

Miraron las luces de la ciudad, el tráfico que había en una parte, platicaron de cuando se concierno, de tonterías, terminaron su comida y Koga guardo la basura en una bolsa, la noche los alcanzo por completo y decidieron que era momento de dejarla a su casa.

Llegaron a su casa pero antes de bajar del coche Kagome le hizo prometer a Koga que le escribiría por correo electrónico y que platicarían por msn, sin importar la hora de diferencia, él se lo prometió, se dieron su ultimo beso y como no queriendo Kagome se bajo del coche y solo lo vio marcharse.

-Cuídate amor

Se metió a su casa, subió a su habitación y se quito el vestido para ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir, se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos sin pesar que esa noche algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

_**XXX**_

Después de haber dejado a Kagome a su casa emprendió la ida a su departamento para alistar los últimos detalles que aun le faltaban. Bajo la ventanilla de su coche, prendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba la luz verde del semáforo.

A Kagome no le gustaba que fumara cuando manejaba ya que eso podría provocar una accidente así que se limitaba hacerlo delante de ella, cuando la dejaba a su casa y se iba a su departamento eran los momentos que aprovechaba para hacerlo.

Para llegar a su casa tendría que cruzar por un bosque y por ultimo un cementerio, cuando se llevo el cigarrito a la boca se le cayó al pantalón quemándolo al instante.

-Maldición – dijo

Desvío su mirada para buscar la colilla del cigarro sin importarle perder la visión de la carretera y cuando lo tuvo en su mano alzo la vista y en frente de la carretera se encontró con una figura femenina, giro el volante del coche y se desvío hacia el bosque y choco contra un árbol, se había golpeado la cabeza con el volante y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver los ojos color violeta de esa extraña mujer, pero más le sorprendío que hubiera llegado tan rápido hacia él.

-Tranquilo – su voz era suave e incluso hipnotizante

-Kagome…

Fue lo unció que pudo pronunciar y cerro sus ojos…

Continuara...


	3. El misterioso vecino de gafas negras

_**Capitulo 3 "El misterioso vecino de gafas negras"**_

Era domingo, un día como cualquier otro, el cielo era de un azul intenso y los pajarillos cantaban sobre su ventana. Suspiro al recordar a su amado Koga había pasado exactamente tres meses desde que Koga se fue a estudiar a Inglaterra y en el transcurso de ese tiempo a la fecha no había recibido ninguna llamada por teléfono o por cualquier otro medio en que pudiera tener comunicación, incluso se quedaba horas en el Messenger era cómo si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Bajó las escaleras de la segunda planta, pero al tocar el último escalón se le hizo extraño ver la puerta principal abierta, camino hacía ella para cerrarla pero vio a su madre parada en el pasillo y era como si estuviera viendo algo ella no podía ver.

-¿Qué pasa madre? – pregunto Kagome al mismo tiempo que se detenía a su lado

-Pues parece que tenemos vecinos nuevos – señalo con la cabeza la gran mudanza que estaba estacionada en la casa siguiente

Kagome observo el camión de la mudanza y si, efectivamente alguien ocuparía la casa que le pertenecía a la vieja Tsubaki que casualmente estaba en seguida de la de ella, por fin ella había podido vender la casa y ahora tendría vecinos nuevos.

La verdad se había identificado mucho con la anciana Tsubaki, ella jamás tuvo un familiar que la fuera a visitar solo ella y su amiga Sango eran las únicas que le hacían compañía y ahora que ella estaba muy vieja para ocuparse de una casa tan grande decidió venderla e irse a un asilo por su propia cuenta. Kagome y Sango la acompañaron a ese asilo y con frecuencia la visitan.

Estaba tan pensativa en el tema de Tsubaki, que no se dio cuanta cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando la mudanza solo que cuando regreso en si sus ojos chocolate se encontraron por primera vez con él.

Era… como decir que era… era el hombre soñado, ese hombre que te asalta en tus sueños mas pervertidos. Él era alto, su cabello de color blanco pero con destellos plateados como la luna, su abdomen era plano y con unos impresionantes y fuertes brazos, llevaba anteojos de color negro que impedían ver de que color eran sus ojos, era atractivo y lo reconocía incluso más que su novio Koga.

El chofer de la mudanza le entrego unos papeles pero no alcanzo a pegar el bolígrafo en la hoja cuando advirtió que alguien lo observaba, alzó la cabeza y la miró.

Esto incomodó a Kagome, pues a pesar de no ver los ojos de ese chico misterioso ocultos en esas gafas negras, contuvo el aliento al sentir como si de arriba a bajo devorándola con una sola mirada, sintió que el aire le comenzaba a faltar así que de inmediato entró a la casa y dejó a su madre allí y volvió a subir las escaleras para entrar a su habitación.

Una vez estando en su habitación se asomo por la ventana y lo pudo observar mas a detalle sin sentirse esa mirada que la había penetrado hasta en fondo de su ser. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Se preguntaba ella misma y más se confundía al pensar en esas extrañas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Era extraño ya que nunca había sentido algo así en su vida incluso nunca llego a experimentar algo así cuando Koga la miraba.

**XXX**

El joven al ver como esa joven se iba regresó toda su atención a la hoja que tenía en sus manos y la firmó entregándosela al chofer de la mudanza.

-Gracias señor – le dijo el chofer – Cuando necesite de una mudanza estaremos complacidos en servirle

-Si, lo tomare en cuenta

Observó el chofer y los que le habían ayudado a desmontar sus pertenencias y meterlas a la casa, subían al camión y se marchaban.

Aun se sentía observado y esta vez miró a la señora, inclinó la cabeza en gesto de saludo y entro a su nueva casa.

Al poner el primer pie en la entrada suspiro, ¿Siempre iba a ser lo mismo todos los años? ¿Mudarse él y su amiga a otro lugar para que nadie sospechara de su eterna juventud? Agachó la cabeza, al parecer así sería por el resto de su larga existencia.

Inspecciono la sala, el comedor, la cocina y en ningún lugar estaba su amigo, los más probable era que estaba eligiendo una habitación antes que él lo hiciera.

Subió por las escaleras y pudo ver como su amigo contemplaba la amplia habitación principal.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos, se quitó los anteojos y unos ojos dorados como el sol lo miraron

-Creo que esta será mi habitación – comentó su amigo al sentir la presencia de él y al mismo tiempo respondía a su pregunta – Siempre eliges primero una habitación, ahora me toca a mí

-Como tú quieras Miroku – respondió su amigo – Iré a ver como están las demás habitaciones

-No te vayas a perder Inuyasha – se burló Miroku al instante que soltaba una risa

-Cierra la boca

Inuyasha salió de esa habitación y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, la perta estaba abierta y entro en ella. No era amplia como la que había escogido Miroku pero para él era perfecta, pero sin duda el color blanco de esta habitación no le gustaba así que en una oportunidad que tuviera la pintaría de acuerdo a su gusto.

El piso era de duela y contaba con una ventana de balcón que daba vista hacía otra ventana parecida, avanzó para ver que más podía ver allá, pero se quedó estático al ver a la misma joven que había visto por primera vez.

Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro hablando desde un teléfono móvil, su cabello, el tono de su piel, esos labios rosas como el tono de una flor y lo que alcanzaba a ver de sus ojos, todos era parecido a ella… al antiguo amor de su vida.

_-Elizabeth_

**XXX**

Después de que lo vio entrar a su nuevo vecino, no dudo en marcarle a su amiga Sango, había esperado tres veces en la línea y ella aun no le contestaba, marcó como tres veces hasta que finalmente ella le contesto.

Y al instante en que ella contestó le dijo que ambas tendrían un vecino nuevo, no era que fuera chismosa, sino informativa que es muy diferente.

-Si Sango, al parecer la anciana Tsubaki vendió su casa – dijo su amiga por el otro lado del móvil – A lo que me dijo mi madre

-Oye ¿Y cómo es? – Preguntó Sango emocionada - ¿Es guapo? ¿Tiene un amigo al que me pueda presentar?

-Hay Sango cómo eres – comentó Kagome esbozando una sonrisa con el solo hecho de recordar la mirada de pervertida de su amiga – No se si responder a esa pregunta, recuerda que tengo novio

-Kagome, el hecho de que tengas novio no quiere decir que no puedas ver a otros chicos – explicó su amiga – Además estoy enojada con él. Aun ¿Sigue sin comunicarse contigo?

Kagome agachó la cabeza y una profunda tristeza invadió todo su ser, Sango había dado en el blanco.

-Oh lo siento Kagome – se disculpó su amiga al no tener respuesta por parte de Kagome – No fue mi intención…

-Se que no fue tu intención – la interrumpió Kagome – De seguro él tiene mucho que estudiar…_"O encontró alguien más en Londres" _– esto ultimo lo pensó para ella misma

Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta su balcón y cuando levanto la mirada el vecino misterioso estaba allí, mirándola fijamente desde la otra ventana.

El corazón de Kagome pego un brinco al verlo, ahí estaba él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, su cabello peliblanco suelto pero bien arreglado, ya no tenía sus gafas negras y ahora podía ver sus ojos, ese extraño tono dorados que la deslumbraron – era como tener el sol tan cerca – se dijo así misma.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose uno al otro sin decir ni hacer nada.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola xD**

**Lo se, mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic simplemente escusas no hay solo decirles que por un buuuuuen lapso de tiempo se me fue la inspiración, pero ya esta de regreso xD.**

**Quiero decirles que me he cambiado el nombre de Jux008 a Kumiko 008 (me imagino que ya se han dado cuenta si no, bueno aqui les informo).**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La miro de la misma forma que la había visto minuto antes, era tan hermosa, idéntica a ella, él nunca creía en la reencarnación y ahora sí, pero ¿Su alma sería igual que su amada Elizabeth? Sería tan noble, tan dulce… quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo para no intimidar a un mas a su vecina. Que ironías de la vida, se vino a mudar a un pueblo pequeño y justamente en el se vino a cruzar con la reencarnación de Elizabeth.

Pudo escuchar la conversación que mantenía con su amiga Sango, cómo también escuchar el bum, bum de su corazón que había tomado un ritmo bastante acelerado, noto como sus mejillas de sonrojaban. Así que su novio se había ido a Londres y lo que era peor no había hablado con ella en ese tiempo ¿Quién podría dejar a una mujer cómo ella sola?

**XXX**

Sintió sus mejillas arder y por primera vez odió el color de su piel. Nunca en la relación que llevaba con Koga se había sentido tan sonrojada por ese intimo encuentro. Se había quedado completamente muda y todo era a causa de ese par de ojos dorados que la observaban de una manera tan intensa que la invitaban con mayor intensidad a perderse en ellos. ¿Quién era? Se preguntaba de nuevo, pero a una conclusión había llegado, ese hombre era el tipo mas hermoso y divino que jamás había visto, si lo comparaba con Koga, su novio – bueno si aun lo eran – salía perdiendo ya que él se vería como un niño ante ese monumento que estaba viendo.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, Koga era su novio, si, pero como Sango le había dicho, el hecho de que tuviera novio no quiere decir que no puedas ver a otros chicos….¿A caso eso seria una manera de ser infiel? ¿Pensar que un chavo es guapo a espaldas del novio? (Mas adelante la autora les dará la respuesta).

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró más cuando ella vio que su nuevo vecino retiraba una mano del bolsillo de su pantalón y la saludaba. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás sin apartar la vista de la ventana ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Lo saludaba o simplemente se daba la vuelta y cerraba las cortinas de su ventana?

Entonces fue cuando escucho la voz de su amiga Sango, cielos la había olvidado por completo.

-¿Hola? – Preguntaba Sango - ¿Kagome sigues ahí?

-Eh…si – asintió – Aquí estoy

Y como pudo cerró las cortinas de su ventana así no tendría tentación de voltear a verlo una vez más.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? – inquirió nuevamente su amiga

-Lo siento, me distraje con… - con que le iba a decir a su amiga que se distrajo, en ese momento observó la pantalla de su computadora – Con… el Facebook – fue lo único que se le ocurrió –últimamente lo he tenido sin actualizar

-¿O no será que te distrajo tu misterioso vecino? – Kagome pudo advertir una risa divertida por parte de su amiga, Sango no creía en esa mentira

-Sabes que Sango… te dejo por que tengo cosas que hacer

-Espera, aun no me dices….

-Luego nos vemos…adiós – la interrumpió antes de que hubiera dicho otra cosa y colgó la llamada, suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama con el celular en la mano

**XXX**

Se había quedado con la mano en el aire, ella no le respondió el saludo ya que inmediatamente cerró las cortinas de su ventana, pero sabía que estaba ahí por que escuchó cuando colgó con su amiga y se dejaba caer a lo que posiblemente era una cama.

Sus ojos chocolates habían entrado en él de una manera que desconocía, por primera vez había sentido a su viejo corazón latir después de siglos con tan solo con verla.

Sintió la presencia de su amigo, giro sobre sus talones tan ágilmente y lo miró.

-¿Estas listo para desempacar? – preguntó su amigo

-Siempre estoy listo – Inuyasha asintió

Y así ambos hombres salían de la habitación para comenzar a desempacar sus pertenecías y darle un poco de color a esa casa.

**XXX**

Cerraba y abría una vez mas los ojos, observó las cortinas rojas que tapaban la ventana y se pregunta si el extraño vecino aun seguiría en ese mismo lugar, no, tal vez él la había tachado de mal educada al no haberle correspondido el saludo. En esos momentos ella se sintió intimidada por la implacable imagen y el atractivo rostro de ese hombre, al decir verdad nunca había sentido esa sensación de querer conocer a ese hombre, es más el día en que conoció a Koga le fue indiferente y nunca llego a pensar que ella y él terminarían en una relación.

Kagome se levantó de su cama, caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación pensando que había sido todo eso, tal vez él tenía novia y el solo pensamiento hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Tenía esa extraña sensación de que ya lo había visto antes ¿Pero en donde? De todos los lugares del mundo ese atractivo hombre se había mudado a un lado de su casa… ¿Podría considerarse una afortunada? ¿Cuántas mujeres serían capaces de vender su alma al diablo por tener un vecino así?

-Ya Kagome – se regaño a ella misma – Es solo un vecino. Tiene novia, tú tienes novio

Estresada por tanto pensar tomó asiento en una silla que estaba a un lado de su escritorio junto con su PC, tal vez si navegaba un rato en internet se olvidaría del vecino nuevo.

Abrió el reproductor de música y seleccionó sin ver la primera canción. Era Bad Romance de Lady Gaga había escuchado muchas veces esa canción que hasta su madre le preguntaba que si nunca se iba a cansar de ella.

Una vez más le mandó un correo a Koga, con la esperanza de que esta vez él se dignara a contestarle, estaba decida a seguir los consejos de su madre, si en dos semanas no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte ella iba a dejar esta relación. Esta relación no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, bastante tiempo llevaba esperando a que él se comunicara con ella, que le digiera que estaba bien pero a cambio de eso no recibía nada. Estaba cansando y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos chocolate, cansada de derramar cada lagrima por él, lo ama, si, pero como dice el dicho "Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos". (sorry pero así va el dicho)

No pudo resistir el impulso y volteo hacía la ventana ¿Qué estaría haciendo su vecino en estos momentos? Era obvia la respuesta, los más probable era que estuviera desempacando sus cosas pero y ¿Si necesitaba ayuda? ¿Sería bueno que ella lo ayudara?

No supo en que momento se levanto pero ya se encontraba en la ventana dispuesta a recorrer las cortinas y mirar a través de ella con la esperanza de ver al vecino misterioso.

Con sus manos temblorosas recorrió un poco la cortina pero él no estaba ahí.

**XXX**

Una habitación alumbrada con unas cuantas velas, una joven de cabello negro y rizado se encontraba atada de muñecas al techo, sus ojos estaban húmedos y por más que se esforzará en gritar nunca la escucharían.

-¿Sientes el miedo? – escuchó la voz de su cazador, era dulce y suave al mismo tiempo y ella asintió al sentir el aliento frio sobre su yugular – No debes tenerlo

Ella se esforzó en abrir sus ojos azules y se encontró con la mirada de su cazador. Era alto, de cabello plateado pero sus ojos eran de un intenso color violeta… sin duda era la mirada mas escalofriante que había visto.

-Por favor… no me hagas daño – suplicó la inocente joven, quien ignoraba lo que estaba a punto de sucederle – Si quieres dinero puedes llamarle a mi padre, él…

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero dinero? – su cazador esbozó una sonrisa al interrumpirla – Es lo único que me sobra cariño – acaricio la cuerva de su garganta con la lengua y por un instante pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre – Tienes una piel muy suave y deseo probar tu sangre

Abrió sus labios y un par de colmillos largos y filosos se asomaron, el cazador inclinó su cabeza y los clavo en la yugular de la joven, quien a sentir como desgarraba su piel lanzo un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor, pero esto al cazador no le importo. Lo único que le importaba era saciar su apetito voraz.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo sangre inocente, hermoso Sesshomaru?

Al escuchar la voz irreconocible de esa mujer, dejo a su victima por un momento y giró su cabeza para verla.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la mesa con sus piernas cruzadas y observándolo con una seductora mirada.

-Kikyo, interrumpiste mi desayuno – dijo molestó y mostrándole sus colmillos con restos de sangre y avanzó sigilosamente hacía esa mujer

-Uy lo siento – la joven esbozó una sonrisa – De haber sabido que…- miró a la presa de su compañero quien estaba inconsciente – Estabas muy ocupado no hubiera venido a molestarte. ¿Es otro juguetito nuevo? – preguntó divertida

-Si sabes la respuesta ¿Para que preguntas? – respondió Sesshomaru

-Tus gustos han decaído últimamente – comentó Kikyo – Siempre eliges rubias despampanantes

-¿Estas celosa? – preguntó él al acercarse por completo a esa mujer – Sabes de sobra que eres la única

-Si sabes la respuesta ¿Para que preguntas corazón? – ella le guiño un ojo - ¿Por qué no olvidas a tu presa y jugamos tu y yo por un momento? – Kikyo de un tirón destrozo la camisa de Sesshomaru para desnudar su abdomen

-Mi Calvin Klein – protesto al ver como su camisa de marca en color negra con rayas grises caía al suelo

-Olvídate de ella – le susurró al oído – Y vamos a jugar – Kikyo separo sus piernas y le lanzó una mirada picara a Sesshomaru

Continuara

* * *

**Hola otra vez**

**Pues ya estoy de regreso, gracias por esperarme estas semanas que estuve fuera, en especial a mi amigo Gold77 que fue el causante de mi retorno.**

**Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios en cerio no se que decirles, solo estas palabras: Las(os) quiero mucho y las (os) extrañe mucho de mucho.**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de que si uno es infiel con solo ver a alguien, bueno pues una puede ver a donde quiera ya que para eso tenemos ojos, si los hombres pueden hacerlo ¿Por qué nosotras no? El hecho de que veamos a un chavo de ojos verdes, alto y de cabello castaño y pensemos "esta guapo" no quiere decir que seamos infieles.**

**Recuerden que lo que más importa es el interior de una persona, sus sentimientos y valores. No importa si tenemos un novio poco agraciado, lo que cuenta es el interior (lo repito) ¿De que nos sirve tener un modelo como novio si nos va hacer infiel o a tratar mal?**

**Por eso, antes de entregar su corazón analicen a quien se lo van a dar, por que si deciden mal puede que esa persona se los regrese destrozado y es ahí donde tenemos que coser cada pedazo de él. Y créanme que lo difícil no es enamorarse si no olvidar.**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5 "Encuentro y Contacto"**_

Esa noche Kagome se había quedado profundamente dormida, se había olvidado de marcarle a Sango a su móvil, pero tanto pensar la dejó agotada.

Escuchó sonar su despertador, lo miró y eran las 7:30 de la mañana y si no se levantaba llegaría tarde al colegio. Así que sin muchos ánimos la joven tomó todo lo necesario y entro al pequeño cuarto, el agua era tibia, ideal para relajarla.

Varios minutos ya estaba lista, bajó con su mochila a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hija pues estaba viendo en la televisión las noticias.

Kagome no era fan de ver noticias, siempre le resultaba desagradable ver accidentes de coches, gente atropellada y todas con el mismo destino trágico… la muerte.

Pero por alguna extraña razón decidió verlas. En ellas se decía que se había encontrado el cuerpo de una joven de 18 años, el cadáver había sido encontrado en las afueras del pueblo, con una herida en el cuello, se le entrevisto al comisario.

"Se manejan dos versiones, la primera, la joven pudo ser asaltada por alguien, no sabemos aun, puesto que no presenta signos de violencia, y la segunda: probablemente fue atacada por un animal"

La madre de Kagome apagó el televisor, no quiso saber más pues se había puesto en el lugar de los padres de la joven asesinada, si ella perdía a su única hija se moriría.

-Será mejor que a partir de hoy tengas cuidado – comentó su madre – Hoy en día nada es seguro

Kagome asintió, pero tenía una duda ¿Quién había sido la joven encontrada sin vida?, es aparte se la había perdido por completo.

-¿Saben quien era la joven? – preguntó Kagome

-No – su madre negó – Aun no han dicho el nombre de la joven

Kagome se quedó varios minutos conversando con su madre, luego se despidió de ella y salió de su casa.

Tenía que pasar por Sango para irse juntas, pero para hacerlo habría que pasar por la casa donde vivía su nuevo vecino, por lo que veía no se veían movimientos así que lo mejor era caminar a paso veloz hasta la casa de Sango.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la casa de su amigo iba a tocar el timbre pero Sango se le adelantó y abrió enseguida la puerta.

-Estuve esperando tu llamada – se quejó su amiga – Pero nunca me llamaste

-Lo siento – Kagome se disculpó y agachó la cabeza – Me quede dormida

-Si es lo mismo que me dijo tu mamá cuando marque a tu casa – comentó su amiga – Será mejor que nos apuremos, no quiero llegar tarde

Kagome asintió y subieron al coche de Sango y ella arrancó el auto.

Sango encendió la radio para ver que canciones buenas habían, pero al parecer todas las estaciones hablaban de lo ocurrido, Sango frustrada conecto su ipot en el estéreo para escuchar algo de música.

-¿Ya saben quien fue la chica que atacaron? – le preguntó Kagome a su amiga

-No – Sango negó mientras se detenía en un semáforo – Pero es curioso, mi madre me comentó que la noche anterior la hija de su compañera de trabajo había salido con unos amigos y que no ha regresado

-¿Podría haber sido ella?

-Kagome, le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera – dijo su amiga – La verdad es que no me explico como pasó – comentó – Estoy confundida ¿Cómo un animal es capaz de morder un cuello y absorberle toda la sangre? – se aferró al volante del coche – Me suena tipo Crepúsculo o incluso Crónicas Vampíricas

-Pero eso es ficción, no existe – explicó Kagome

-Y dime ¿Qué harías si eso llegara a pasar? ¿Cómo reaccionarias si un vampiro estuviera enamorado de ti?

-No sé, tendría que vivirlo – Kagome encogió los brazos – Aunque ambas sabemos que los vampiros no existen

-Es una lastima – Sango asintió - Por que un vampiro es el único que te puede amar toda la eternidad

Ambas no dijeron nada en el transcurso del camino, pero Kagome sabía perfectamente que Sango se estaba guardando la pregunta más importante y todo estaba relacionado con el nuevo vecino. Sabía que su amiga estaba impaciente por conocer cada lujo de detalle ya que ella había sido la primera en verlo y tenía que decirle a Sango como era.

Pero se relajó y contemplo el cielo azul, era perfecto, esos eran los días que más le gustaba y a su mente se le vino el misterioso vecino de gafas negras, era curioso pero sintió que él la había recorrido con la mirada haciéndola sentir realmente nerviosa ¿Por qué nunca llegó a sentir con eso con Koga? ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de él?

Según ella si, ya que él era su primer amor y sobre todo el hombre perfecto aunque no se comunicara con ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sango freno de golpe y toco el claxon del coche, Kagome abrió los ojos y había visto un coche modelo Camaro se cruzo en el camino de ellas.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kagome reincorporándose en su asiento

-Nada, estaba a punto de entrar al estacionamiento cuando ese idiota me ganó el paso – comentó Sango señalando con la vista el coche

Kagome alzó la vista pero el Camaro había desparecido entre todo el estacionamiento.

-¿Y así le dieron su licencia de conducir? – preguntó Sango frustrada al tiempo que se estacionaba en un cajón

-Seguramente tenia prisa – comentó Kagome

Ambas bajaron del coche y se despidieron, ambas tenían todas las clases juntas, Kagome que tenía que pasar a la dirección para pedir informes.

Kagome iba concentrada en llegar a la dirección, tal vez le podrían dar algún informe de Koga ya que sus padres se habían ido de viaje y bueno, no tenía a quien recurrir, Bankotsu y Shippo no sabían nada de él y estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Pero iba tan enfocada en lo que le iba a preguntar a la directora que en ese momento se topó con alguien, ella alzó la vista para disculparse pero al verlo se quedo muda…

Era su vecino, el misterioso chico de gafas negras, pero en esta ocasión no las tenía puestas y pudo ver más a detalle sus ojos dorados, y si, era como tocar el solo, cada detalle y resplandor la transportaban a otro mundo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con voz dulce

-Eh…- Kagome regresó de sus pensamientos, parpadeo varias veces y luego asintió – Si, estoy bien

-Creo que te conozco – comentó el joven - ¿Eres mi vecina, verdad?

Kagome abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces ¿Cómo era posible que la recordara si solo se habían visto en una ocasión? Bueno dos.

-Disculpa…pero…no te recuerdo – mintió, como podría olvidarse de esos ojos si fueron el calvario de su día anterior y de sus sueños

-Eso puede arreglarse – el joven esbozó una sonrisa – Soy Inuyasha Taisho – y extendió su mano hacia ella

Kagome lo miró confundida, había algo en él que no la hacia sentir incomoda, pero se olvido de eso cuando el había sonreído y en ese momento sintió como si hubiera sido una paleta de hielo derritiéndose por el sol.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó Inuyasha al no haber obtenido una respuesta por parte de la joven

Y Kagome lo escuchó preguntar, mientras alzaba sus dos cejas y la miraba fijamente.

Era la voz más dulce que en su vida había escuchado.

Se quedó muda y no supo que contestar.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con algo de humor en su voz

-S-s-si – se sintió realmente apenada por su voz temblorosa, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había respondido a la pregunta cambio de respuesta – Digo no, quiero decir que si- rayos una vez mas hablaba con voz temblorosa y no sabia por que se sentía tan nerviosa - Estoy bien

-Me alegró – él esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa - ¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?

Pero en ese momento el timbre para entrar a clases había sonado, Kagome se disculpó con él y se fue a su salón, más tarde pasaría a la dirección ya que ese encuentro la había dejado sin habla.

Y se preguntó una vez más ¿Por qué nunca se sentía así con Koga?

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola**

**En primer lugar, lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes y en segundo lugar por el capitulo tan cortito, prometo que el siguiente y los demas de todos mis fics seran mas largos xD.**

**Oooohh por fin Kagome conocio al misterioso chico de gafas negras :p ¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan el proximo capítulo, nos vemos en otra actualización.**

**Por cierto, antes que nada, si alguien se estara preguntando "Bueno Pelra, ¿Inuyasha y Kagome tendran un romance? Inuyasha por ser vampiro ¿estara todo el tiempo con Kagome hasta que ella se haga viejita?" respondere que si a la primera pregunta, la segunda no, por que tengo planes que los veran al final del fic xD.**

**Besos y Abrasos**

**P e r l a**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

Kagome llegó al salón de clases, para su fortuna el profesor no había llegado. Vio a Sango platicando con Shippo, pasó en frente de ellos y solo les regalo una sonrisa. Su amiga al verla arqueó la ceja un poco confundida, se disculpó con Shippo y fue a ver que le pasaba a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó, Kagome? – preguntó su amiga tomando asiento en un pupitre que estaba a un lado de su amiga

-Nada – Kagome negó, y sin prestarle atención a su amiga sacó de su mochila un libro y un cuaderno, pero antes de que sacara una pluma Sango sostuvo su mano

-¿Y piensas que me voy a tragar eso? – Dijo su amiga – Algo te pasa, incluso desde ayer has estado muy rara ¿Esto tiene que ver con el nuevo vecino?

-Sango – la joven de ojos chocolates la miró a los ojos – No tengo nada – volvió a repetir – Si he estado rara seguramente es por que no he tenido noticas de Koga

-¿Segura que es por eso?

-Si, completamente segura – Kagome se apresuro en asentir

-De acuerdo

Sango se levantó del pupitre y regresó con Shippo para reanudar su platica, pero pocos minutos después entro el profesor de la primera clase y todos al verlo tomaron sus respectivos asientos.

Kagome no estaba tan concentrada cuando escuchó hablar al profesor ya que no podía dejar de olvidar ese encuentro que tuvo con el desconocido que ya no era desconocido pues él se había presentado correctamente ante ella y como la cobarde que era huyó de ese lugar.

Pasaron tres clases más, cielos, se le había hecho eterno cada minuto entre clase y clase, pero ese no era el problema, Kagome tenía algo de esperanza de que en alguna de ellas le tocara el nuevo compañero, pero no fue así y eso era frustrante.

Todos se encontraban en la cafetería, Sango estaba a lado de Shippo y Yuca en frente de ellos dos, cuando Kagome se reunió con ellos Yuca le hizo un espacio.

-Estoy cansada, tengo sueño – se quejó Yuca dejando a un lado su bandeja de comida – Me dormí tarde y todo por hacer un ensayo de literatura

-Eso te pasa por hacerlo un día antes de entregarlo – respondió Shippo – El profesor lo encargó con dos meses de anticipación

-¿Acaso me estas reclamando? – los ojos de Yuca se pusieron rojos de furia, esperando guerra entre el enano y ella

-Chicos, tranquilos – intervino Sango – Mejor cambiemos de tema

-De acuerdo. Kagome ¿Koga ya se comunicó contigo? – preguntó Yuca

-No, no lo ha hecho – Kagome negó débilmente

-Y no lo hará, es obvio, seguramente se encontró alguien en Londres y no encuentra la forma de terminar contigo

Las palabras tan frías que había utilizado Yuca golpearon tan fuerte el pecho de Kagome que era como sentir filosas dagas atravesar su corazón.

-Disculpen

Kagome se levantó de su lugar, tiro la comida en un bote de basura y salió de la cafetería.

-Yura, eres una estúpida – dijo Sango

-¿Por qué?

-Dices las cosas sin pensar ¿No tienes idea de como se estará sintiendo en estos momentos Kagome verdad?

-No es mi culpa Sango ¿Desde cuando por decir la verdad uno es estúpido? – dijo sobresaltada Yura – Hay que ver la realidad, Koga se olvidó de Kagome

-Que fría eres

Sango se levantó para seguir a su amiga, Shippo estaba por hacer lo mismo pero Yuca le advirtió que la dejaba sola lo mataría.

Sango buscó a Kagome por todas partes pero no logró encontrarla, cuando iba de regreso a la cafetería se encontró con Bankotsu, el capitán del equipo de americano y el mejor amigo de Koga.

-Hola Bankotsu – Sango lo saludó pero no tuvo respuesta del joven y eso la sorprendió ya que Bankotsu siempre tenía algo que decir así fuera una tontería o no - ¿Pasó algo?

Bankotsu asintió con la mirada perdida – Hoy me entere que alguien atacó a mi prima Eri

-¿Fue…la joven de las noticias? – preguntó y Bankotsu asintió

Al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca, nunca se le paso por la mente que la joven a quien atacaron era prima de Bankotsu, la conocía solo de vista pero nunca cruzaban palabra alguna.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Eri era hija de la compañera de trabajo de su madre.

-Oh Bankotsu – Sango puso un brazo en el hombro del joven – No se que decirte… lo siento tanto

-Gracias Sango – el joven suspiró – Te aseguro que cuando encuentre a ese maldito yo mismo lo matare

-No te metas, deja que las autoridades hagan algo

-¿Y dejar que la muerte de mi prima quede sin aclararse? No, todos dicen que la atacó un anima y yo, yo pienso que fue alguien – Bankotsu la miró a los ojos – Tengo que ir a entrenamiento – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Hablamos luego

-Cuídate

El joven asintió y se fue corriendo hacia las canchas, ya que llevaba varios minutos de retraso.

Kagome había subido hasta la azotea del edificio, desde las alturas se lograba apreciar las canchas donde practicaban fut bol americano, en otro extremo el estacionamiento, la joven recargó la frente en la red de seguridad, su mirada estaba perdida, como si intentara ver mas allá de lo que no puedes ver.

Un nudo se comenzó a formar en su garganta y ya no lo pudo resistir más y termino llorando, aun extrañaba a Koga y era mentira todo lo que había pensado con respecto a terminar con él si no se comunicara con ella, lo que quería y necesitaba era a él, aunque fuera solo una llamada, con eso se conformaría, con escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea.

Se sentía completamente sola, aun si estaba o no con sus amigos o sus padres, era como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo.

Quiso secarse las lágrimas pero un pañuelo en azul marino apareció ante sus ojos, Kagome no lo tomó y alzó la mirada hacia la persona quien se lo ofrecía y se llevó una sorpresa al volver a verlo.

-Toma – se lo volvió a ofrecer –Creo que te servirá más a ti que a mi

-Gr-gracias – asintió y tomó el pañuelo y se secó sus lagrimas

Kagome le iba a regresar el pañuelo al joven desconocido, pero el simplemente retrocedió unos pasos y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedes quedártelo – dijo mientras se recargaba en la malla de seguridad de la azotea - ¿Siempre vienes a desahogarte aquí? – preguntó sin querer ofender a la joven

Pero Kagome se sintió incomoda ante esa pregunta.

-No – respondió guardando el pañuelo que él amablemente le había ofrecido – Es la primera ves que…-suspiró un poco – Vengo aquí

Kagome lo observó detenidamente, el joven llevaba una camisa blanca, encima de ella llevaba puesto una chaqueta de mezclilla, pantalón azul un poco deslavado y por ultimo converse en color negro.

Alzó un poco más la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, bueno aunque estaban ocultos tras unas gafas aun podría ver ese par de ojos dorados cuando lo vio el primer día.

El joven que tenía en frente de ella parecía un modelo de Dolce y Gabbana, pero el resto de los demás modelos serían nada estando a lado de él, se sintió relajada y n o sabia cual era la razón, pero él logró hacerle olvidar por un momento todo lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

Pero había algo raro en el, algo que lo hacia diferente a todos los chicos y era su palidez, bueno en el sol no se notaba tanto, pero estando en la sombra, su tono de piel cambiaba, era como una piedrita que cambiaba de color según al estado de animo de la persona.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó Inuyasha interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Si – Kagome asintió –Gracias

-No hay de que – respondió esbozando una sonrisa. Inuyasha se quitó las gafas y las puso arriba de su cabeza – Me pregunto... ¿Cómo será nuestro siguiente encuentro?

Era cierto, no se había detenido a preguntárselo, habían tenido tres encuentros, el primero de ellos fue cuando él se mudo justamente a lado de su casa, el segundo cuando iba directo a la dirección y salió huyendo sin decir nada más y por último este.

-Yo… lo- comenzó a balbucear un poco nerviosa – Lo siento, lo de está mañana yo…

-Acepto tu disculpa con una condición

Kagome arqueó la ceja algo confundida - ¿Cuál condición? – preguntó

-Que me digas tu nombre – explicó

Kagome esbozó una media sonrisa, alzó la mano hacia Inuyasha y…- Kagome, Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha en cuanto vio la mano de la joven su mirada cambió y se transformó en una mirada fría, sabía que si la tocaba ella sentiría lo frio de su piel...

¿Lo hará o no?

Continuara

* * *

_**Hola, bueno, tengo que confesar que hice dos veces este capítulo, el primero no me convenció mucho ya que lo leía y se me hizo muy simple, muy aburrido y dije "No, no voy a entregarles esto a mis lectoras" así que me puse a pensar, imaginar y bueno, el resultado fue este, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Inuyasha observó la delicada mano que la joven extendía hacía él, cerró su mano en forma de puño ya que estaba entre estrechar su mano con la de ella, pero existía un poderoso impedimento para hacerlo y eso era su gélida pie, si tan sólo no hubiera seguido el aroma de su dulce sangre tan vez no estaría en estas condiciones y sobre todo no estaría tentado en probar el fluido color carmesí que corría por sus venas._

_Sintió como un impulso se apoderaba de él, odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban, ya que comenzó a sentir como sus uñas crecían en forma de garras encajándose en la palma de sus manos, sus colmillos crecían largos y filosos, capaz de traspasar la piel de la joven, para no asustar a la joven le dio la espalda, se quitó sus gafas y en ellas pudo ver el reflejo de sus ojos, sus iris se habían transformado en color violeta, sus pupilas se habían hecho mas delgadas como si fueran las de un gato y su esclerótica en color rojo._

_Abrió la boca para liberar sus colmillos al igual que sus manos y un profundo coraje lo invadió, ese ya no era el rostro de un humano, si no de un asesino, un depredador que mataba humanos para sobrevivir._

_Kagome al verlo se preocupo ¿Estaba bien?_

_-¿Te…encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada al verlo de espaldas_

_Inuyasha no respondió, estaba concentrándose en encerrar a ese depredador que llevaba dentro y todo para no hacerle daño a esa joven, cerró sus ojos y cuando sintió que ese demonio estaba perfectamente controlado, los abrió, se colocó de nuevo las gafas y lentamente giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con ella. _

_-Si – él asintió – Disculpa, tengo que irme _

_No le dio tiempo a Kagome en preguntar más ya que en un parpadear de ojos él había desaparecido. _

_Estaba a punto de ir tras de él pero en ese momento su mejor amiga había entrado. _

_-Por fin te encuentro – dijo su amiga acercándose a ella – No tienes idea por donde te he buscado _

_-Quise estar sola – respondió Kagome, aunque de ves en cuando volteaba a ver en ambas direcciones para ver si aun habían rastros de él _

_-Te entiendo, Yuca fue muy fría con sus palabras – comentó Sango – Pero en cuanto la vea te juro que la pondré en su lugar_

_-Será mejor que olvidemos todo. No la culpes por decir la verdad – salió a la defensa de una de sus amigas, aunque en el fondo esas palabras le hayan dolido, ella sabía perfectamente que había mucha verdad en ellas – Después de todo…- suspiró – Es obvio que Koga encontró a alguien mas_

_-Kagome… ¿Le estas dando la razón a Yuca? – preguntó Sango confundida _

_-Seamos realistas ¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde que Koga se fue? ¿Tres, dos, cinco a lo mucho? Tiempo suficiente para que él encontrara alguien más y si eso pasó no me queda más que hacerme a un lado _

_Sango guardo silencio, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su amiga ¿Cómo se daba por vencida tan fácilmente?_

_-Seguramente tiene mucho que estudiar – fue lo único que le ocurrió decir para acudir a la defensa de Koga_

_-Yo creo que no, también nosotros hemos tenido que estudiar mucho y aun así tenemos algo de tiempo – Kagome bajó la mirada, suspiró y luego volvió a ver a su amiga – Creo que mi relación con Koga llegó a su fin_

_Sango en lugar de decirle algo, sólo la abrazó y posteriormente ambas se fueron a clases, su amiga sabía que le llevaría mucho tiempo superarlo ya que amaba a Koga._

_Ambas salieron de la azotea, pero en otro punto lejano de ellas alguien las observaba._

_**XXX**_

_Inuyasha estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol, desde allí podía observar a la joven de ojos chocolates y por primera vez en su vida había suspirado, pero se sentía un completo maldito, estaba a punto de cometer el mismo error dos veces, estaba a punto de matar a esa joven y todo por su "abstinencia" a la sangre humana._

_Pero había otras cosas que le preocupaban y eso era encontrar a la vampiro que lo convirtió en lo que era, estaba cien por ciento seguro que la muerte de esa joven era a causa de un vampiro y tal vez podría ser ella, lo que suponía que estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba y si así fuera ahora más que nunca tendría que encontrarla y sobre todo en vigilar a Kagome, ya que en cualquier momento ella podría ser la siguiente victima._

_-¿Dónde estas maldita? – se preguntó así mismo una vez que Kagome ya no estaba a la alcance de su vista, pero aun así podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sintió la presencia de su amigo así que no hubo necesidad de que volteara a verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Sabia que te encontraría aquí – respondió mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol - ¿Cuáles son los planes está ves?_

_-Los mismo, buscar a esa mujer para acabar con ella – dijo mientras seguía mirando al vacio _

_-Inuyasha, no quiero ser pesimista – comentó Miroku tomando asiento en una rama y quedaba justamente en frente de Inuyasha – Pero esto de la búsqueda ya me tiene cansado, lo mejor será olvidar y seguir con nuestras "vidas"_

_-¿Nuestras vidas, Miroku? – El vampiro arqueó una ceja y volteo a ver a su amigo - ¿Desde cuando consideras esto vida?_

_-Es sólo un decir_

_-Pues __de ninguna manera – negó con la cabeza – Jure vengarme y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Encontrare a esa vampira y la destrozare con mis…- observó las uñas de sus dedos y luego cerró sus manos en forma de puño_

_**XXX**_

_Al terminar las clases Kagome tuvo que irse sola ya que Sango le había dicho que no podía llevarla a casa por que tenía algunas cosas pendientes. _

_No quiso esperar el autobús y se fue caminando, aunque no estaba lejos su casa de la preparatoria a ella le gustaba caminar, y mientras pasaba por las calles tenía en su mente a una sola persona que no era Koga, si no a Inuyasha, ese chico misterioso que se encontraba a cada momento con él, era como si el destino estuviera encaprichado en unirlos. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa al recordarlo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el pañuelo que él le había obsequiado, se lo llevó a la nariz y aspiró el aroma, olía a él a pesar de haberse limpiado las lagrimas con él. Era un extraño aroma, no recordaba haber olido un perfume así de hecho era un poco raro ya que ni perfume parecía._

_Un Camaro rojo se estacionó a un lado de ella y escucho el claxon, volteo y enseguida una de las ventanillas se abrió y Kagome se encontró con ese par de ojos dorados._

_Kagome detuvo su paso e Inuyasha bajó del coche y avanzó hacia ella._

_-Sube – dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto – Te llevo _

_-Eres muy amable – Kagome asintió – Pero no me subo al coche de un extraño _

_-No soy un extraño – Inuyasha esbozó una encantadora sonrisa – Ambos somos vecinos y estamos en la misma preparatoria ¿O ya se te olvido?_

_Después de tanto meditarlo, la joven asintió y se subió al coche de Inuyasha, se puso en cinturón de seguridad, ahora que lo recordaba era el mismo coche que le había cerrado el paso a Sango, vaya coincidencia. _

_Kagome estaba nerviosa ya que no sabía como iniciar una plática, pero había algo que le preocupaba y era el hecho de haberlo visto ponerse mal de repente y ahora lo veía y el joven parecía estar bien._

_-¿Estas bien? – La joven le preguntó – Lo digo por lo que paso en la azotea _

_Inuyasha supo a que se refería ¿Ella había notado algo extraño en él?_

_-Si, estoy un poco mejor – respondió un poco a la defensiva – Espero no haberte asustado _

_-Bueno pensé que tendría que llevarte a la enfermería por si te hubieras desmayado – se sorprendió ante ese comentario, nunca bromeaba con alguien a quien a penas conocía _

_Inuyasha esbozó otra sonrisa que le derrito el corazón a Kagome – No lo creo, más bien yo sería quien te lleve a ti _

_-¿Eres de aquí? – prefirió cambiar un poco de tema _

_-No – respondió Inuyasha – Soy de Londres – comentó – Mi amigo y yo quisimos cambiar el ritmo de vida _

_Kagome no preguntó más y guardo silencio y eso Inuyasha lo notó, ahora le tocaba a él hacer una pregunta, por ejemplo el hecho de haberla visto llorar en la azotea de la preparatoria, el resto de las clases se la paso pensando en eso ¿Qué había ocasionado que una mujer tan hermosa como ella llorara?_

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio entre los dos y Kagome asintió y eso le dio la oportunidad para formular su siguiente pregunta– ¿Por qué estabas llorando?_

_Kagome agachó la cabeza, lo menos que quería era recordar ese momento, Yuca le había abierto en cierto modo los ojos y si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría tomado la decisión de dar por terminada su relación con Koga._

_-No quise ser indiscreto, lo siento – se disculpó al ver que no tenia una respuesta de la joven _

_-No te preocupes. Es algo complicado _

_-Te comprendo – Inuyasha asintió, pero ya sabía cual era ese motivo y ese motivo tenía nombre, ya que el primer día que la vio no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tuvo con su amiga respecto a su novio_

_El silencio se hizo nuevamente presente y cuando el joven vampiro estacionó el coche en frente de la casa de Kagome a ella le pareció una eternidad, a pesar de no haber platicado mucho no pudo resistir de verlo por el rabillo de sus ojos chocolates y sobre todo el oler esa rica fragancia que despedía su vecino. _

_-Hemos llegado – comentó apagando el motor de su auto _

_-No se cuantas veces te he dicho gracias en este día – la joven esbozó una sonrisa – Así que…Gracias _

_-No tienes por que agradecérmelo – Inuyasha negó - Es un placer _

_La joven extendió la mano hacía él en forma de saludo y despedida, miró la pulsera que tenía en su mano izquierda y el termómetro le indicaba 36 grados, esa pulsera funcionaba para regular el calor de su cuerpo, si llegaba a tener contacto con algún humano esté no podía sentir su fría piel._

_Con mucho cuidado estrechó su mano con la de la joven, y al sentir su suave y frágil mano sobre la suya un sinfín de imágenes aparecieron en su mente y por primera vez tuvo el deseo de saber más de ella._

_-Hasta luego – dijo Kagome retirando su mano_

_-Hasta mañana _

_Kagome entró a su casa y subió a su habitación miró hacia la ventana y se llevó una decepción al ver las cortinas de la otra ventana cerradas._

_XXX_

_Cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la casa fue recibido por su amigo Miroku, quien estaba sentado en la sala mirando una película de zombis. (NA/ Recident Evil 1)_

_-¿Sabes? – Preguntó Miroku – Con que me hubieras mandado un mensaje al móvil diciendo algo así como "Miroku no puedo llevarte por que tengo que llevar a mi vecina a su casa", no me hubiera molestado _

_-No comiences Miroku - Antes de subir a su habitación le lanzó una mirada a la pantalla del televisor - ¿Cuántas veces has visto esa película? _

_-Perdí la cuenta – Miroku negó – Sólo la veo por que la protagonista me encanta _

_Al ver que Miroku no le prestaba atención, subió a las escaleras fue a su habitación, las cortinas de su ventana estaban cerradas, ¿Ella estaría en su habitación?_

_Sin pensarlo avanzó hacía la venta, recorrió las cortinas y se encontró con lo que él esperaba ver. _

_Continuara.._

**_Hola =D_**

**_Pues espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a ver a quien se encontró Inuyasha (creo que eso es mas que evidente)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron no pudieron evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo, ambos abrieron las puertas del balcón y salieron al mismo tiempo, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Kagome sintió el aliento de Inuyasha, para era ella como uno de esos cuentos de amor en donde los enamorados se encuentran en una noche a escondidas de sus padres, pero en esta historia su amor estaba lejos de ella._

_Por su parte Inuyasha podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Kagome._

_-Hola de nuevo – Inuyasha sonrió y se recargó en el barandal del balcón _

_Avergonzada por esa sonrisa que le causaba sensaciones extrañas en ella, Kagome bajó la mirada, era extraño, pero sentía que lo había visto antes, que lo conocía desde tiempo atrás, pero era imposible, apenas se habían visto un par de veces y hablado tan poco._

_La joven alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha._

_-¿Acaso me estas espiando? – preguntó en tono de burla_

_-Para nada – dijo Inuyasha fingiendo estar ofendido – En ese caso, debo decir que tú me estas espiando a mi_

_-¿Ah yo a ti? – Frunció el cejo y lo vio asentir –En ese caso, debo decir lo mismo_

_Pero en ese momento el teléfono móvil de Kagome sonó y ella al ver se trataba contestó, era Sango quien le informaba sobre lo que le pasó a la prima de Bankotsu, nunca llegó a imaginar que la victima que había sido encontrada esa mañana se trataba de Eri, su amiga le dijo que no pudo comentárselo debido al problema que había tenido con Yuka, así que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al velorio de la joven y brindarle todo su apoyo a Bankotsu._

_Al finalizar la llamada la joven guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, su mirada estaba perdida ¿Quién le había hecho algo así a una joven que tenía una vida por delante? Eri era tan joven y tenía mucho porque vivir. _

_Inuyasha la observó, sabía porque se había puesto así ya que escuchó la conversación, incluso se atrevió a pensar que eso no fue un accidente, o que se tratara de un asalto, no, eso ya lo había visto muchas veces lo que le daba razones para pensar que esa mujer estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba y se atrevía hacerle algo a Kagome lo iba a lamentar por toda su eternidad._

_-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó no queriendo ser indiscreto _

_-No – ella negó, no era correcto hablar de eso con él, apenas lo conocía, con una mirada seria la joven se dirigió a él – Disculpa, debo irme _

_-Claro, nos vemos luego_

_Y la vio entrar a su habitación, cerró las puertas del balcón y recorrió las cortinas, en ese momento quería saber lo que estaba haciendo, entrar como un ladrón a su habitación y verla pero no era lo correcto. _

_Inuyasha también entró a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta donde estaba su amigo Miroku, tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó esto a su amigo le molestó ya que estaba en la mejor parte de la película. _

_-¿Por qué le apagas? Estaba en la mejor parte – dijo enfadado tratando de quitarle el control remoto a Inuyasha pero sin querer lo apretó fuerte con su mano y lo hizo puré – Lo has hecho pedazos _

_-Deja de comportarte así y mejor escúchame_

_Miroku al verlo serio tomó una postura diferente y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá._

_-¿Pasó algo?_

_-¿Te acuerdas la joven de las noticias de esta mañana?_

_El asintió, por supuesto que se acordaba de ella y tanto él como su amigo habían llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un vampiro….o una vampira. _

_-Por supuesto que sí – asintió - Si no me equivoco se trata de un vampiro _

_-Pues bien, la joven a la que mataron era prima de un amigo de Kagome _

_-¿Kagome? – Miroku arqueó una ceja –Así que ese es el nombre de la vecina eh _

_-Déjate de estupideces ¿quieres? – dijo molesto – Ambos sabemos quién mató a esa joven, por lo que mis sospechas se confirman, esa mujer debe de estar muy cerca _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_-No sé, pero algo me dice que ella está muy cerca, puedo sentirla _

_Kagome buscaba en su armario ropa de color negra para asistir al velorio, en ese momento recordó el día en que su abuelo murió, ella estaba dormida y su madre la despertó en la madrugada para darle la mala noticia, había sido doloroso para ella, quería llorar, pero su madre se lo prohibió, sonaba egoísta, el no poder derramar una sola lagrima, pero lo que en realidad ella le trataba de decir era "no llores, porque si lo hacer me haré pedazos y terminare llorando" por eso se aguanto todo el día sin llorar, su única fortaleza era su novio Koga, quien había estado con ella en todo momento. _

_Una vez lista, Sango pasó por su madre y ella, y ahí estaban las tres, dándole el pésame a la madre de Eri y al mismo Bankotsu._

_Kagome y Sango no se separaron de él en todo momento, sólo cuando llegó la noche y tuvieron que despedirse._

_Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, Kikyo observaba al joven que yacía en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados , apenas había pasado dos semanas desde que decidió convertirlo en uno de ellos, Sesshomaru se había enfadado con esa decisión pero poco le importó, aun no podía olvidar a ese joven que siglos atrás había bebido de su sangre, tal vez murió o tal vez ya era uno de ellos, pasaba todo el tiempo de lugar tras lugar con el fin de encontrarlo pero nunca tenía suerte, esperaba que esta vez le fuera bien. _

_El joven abrió sus ojos y eran azules, al verla ella le dedicó una sonrisa, pero él se sobresaltó al vera. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama - ¿Dónde estoy? _

_Ella esbozó una media sonrisa – La persona que te salvo la vida – dijo irónicamente _

_-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó nuevamente mientras observaba a su alrededor _

_-¿No recuerdas nada?_

_-No – él negó _

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa, ahora le tocaba su papel, así que lo miró a los ojos para llamar su atención y él se perdió en esos ojos negros que se tornaron de color purpura y borró las memorias de Koga excepto la vida que había tenido con Kagome._

_Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía sediento y no era de agua, era de algo más, algo que no imaginaba que era, sentía su boca seca, su garganta le ardía, todo él le aclamaba un deseo difícil de descifrar. _

_-Tengo sed _

_Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa, abrió un cajón de una mesita de noche y sacó del interior una filosa daga, se la llevó a una muñeca y se hizo una herida profunda, Koga se mordió el labio inferior, el olor de la sangre le llegó hasta el interior, sintió como sus fosas nasales se abrían un poco más deleitándose por el olor. _

_-Bebe esto _

_Acercó su brazo a los labios de Koga, este vio como la sangre goteaba y caía en las sabanas de la cama, al sentir el olor más cerca, tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Kikyo y absorbió toda la sangre que podía._

_Después de varios segundos la joven vampiro apartó su muñeca y la herida se cicatrizó por si sola._

_Inuyasha estaba recargado en el techo de su casa, mirando el cielo estrellado, escuchaba a lo lejos música, seguramente había una fiesta cerca, pero eso no fue motivo para termina con esa poca paz que sentía en esos momentos, tenía la cabeza recargada en sus brazos._

_Pensaba en dos mujeres que eran idénticas de pies a cabeza, pero diferentes en actitud._

_-Esperaba encontrarte pronto _

_Esa voz era tan conocida para él, pues nunca la había olvidado ya que representaba el principio y final de su infierno. _

_Se levantó rápido y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con ella…_

_-Tú _

_Ella esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Me extrañaste? _


End file.
